<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Favor by KittyViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617330">The Other Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet'>KittyViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Haircuts, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo can be with a woman and still be with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Ororo Munroe, Ororo Munroe/Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during Wolverine and the X-Men (2011) no. 24. The shower itself, and some of the dialogue, are canon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How strange that being in the Danger Room reminds me of happier times,” Ororo says to Logan as both of them dodge the steel missiles extruding from the bathroom walls. It’s a lovely, huge bathroom but the tiles open up to reveal pellet guns, mirrors, lasers, and robot arms: in this new version of the Xavier School—no, the Jean Grey School—danger is everywhere. So are memories. So is romance. The Danger Room is also the main shower-and-bath-and-locker room. Whose idea was that?</p><p>Localized lightning blasts from Ororo’s fingertips take out all the missiles but one. Logan’s claws do the rest. </p><p>“I also remember times we did more in the Danger Room than just fight,” she continues. “Don’t you?” The Wolverine, 150 years old if he’s a day and with three days of stubble at all times, never blushes. How could you tell? But he’s blushing now.</p><p>They chitchat about the school and their responsibilities, which don’t suit them (whose do?). Then Ororo asks her oldest (as in, he’s 150) friend, “Do these showers work?”</p><p>She’s testing him, of course. She knows everything about any water circulation system within a mile of her. She also knows that every man who’s ever had anything to do with her has wanted to see her surrounded by water. Rainshower, mist-cloud, locker-room, outdoor downpour…. maybe she shouldn’t have stuck with the codename Storm.</p><p>“Sure do, babe.” They head from the part of the showers where the missiles flew and the heat rays tried to zap them to the part where they just… take showers. Where steam half-conceals, half-reveals Ororo’s nearly naked, and then her naked, body, and Logan’s yellow-and-black uniform ends up in heaps on the wet tile floor. </p><p>She likes his scent, always has—not like other men; pollen-y, rainy, intense-- but it’s a bit too strong after their Danger Room workout. So she scours him with a cleansing steam before letting him soap himself up; then she propels soapy, lathery water, made mild by her conditioner, around his shoulders, down his ribs, close to his crotch, in his bush. Does he clean his bush much? She’ll do it for him. She might have her hands there soon.</p><p>An hour ago—no, ten minutes ago—she meant just to ask him for a shower together and a haircut, and then she was going to ask him—she still means to ask him—to trust himself with the school. She wants him to know that he can be gentle, that there’s a reason the kids trust him. And she still wants that haircut. She misses her Mohawk, and after Wakanda she needs a change.</p><p>But contemplating Logan’s short, stacked frame, his ropy biceps, his scent, his searchlight eyes on her—she’s almost a foot taller than he is—she realizes that she wants something more. Has wanted more from him for years. Since before Mariko. Since before Yukio.</p><p>“Logan,” she says. There’s something about his pecs, something about the way he can stand on his own but sometimes, when the hour is right, lets her in—something about the way he takes responsibility but doesn’t want it, something about his sense of rough dignity— and, yes, something about his planted, sturdy calves, his cute butt, his strong thighs…. something about seeing Logan naked and wet and surrounded by trails of steam that makes Ororo want him and want him without delay.  “Logan.”</p><p>“Babe,” he says. “Is this the other favor?”</p><p>“It is now,” and she’s regal even when she’s bending down to him, eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, the look of a goddess who wants what she wants, with all her body, now. She positions her hips so as to place herself on top of his body as she pushes him, gently, towards the warm, slick tiles, the shower still spitting body-temperature droplets above them, keeping everything misty and comfy and hot. </p><p>As Ororo moves towards him she slides her hand up his thigh, and she thinks she can feel the throbbing of tendons and nerves where his dick begins, as it begins to straighten up, to get longer and harder on him. She can see it through that mist.</p><p>Logan grins and braces himself. “Been waitin’ for you to ask for a long time, ‘Roro. Are you sure you want me now? I mean,” and the grin changes shape, “I am the best there is at what I do, but one of the things I do is enthusiastic consent.”</p><p>“I do,  I do,” Ororo answers, and then wants to take it back, because it sounds too much like a wedding. She wants Logan in a way she never quite wanted T’Challa, and yet the whole thing feels a bit too much like T’Challa, always the strong man with the weight of his kingdom before him, always constrained by the kind of man he had to be. By being that man. That’s not who she wants any more.</p><p>Who does Ororo really want, this minute, in this hot mist, her blue eyes all the way open, her hair up, her towel on? Logan, the self-sufficient friend, the loner, the hot, hot, hairy tough man who would stand by her sex or no sex… she wants him, but not as he is, not the loyal man—not the man—who’s so anxious about the school. </p><p>Really, right now, she wants Yukio, another loner, another outsider, a woman who knew how to push every one of Storm’s buttons…. she wants a woman. </p><p>But she also wants Logan. Who’s in the shower. Now.</p><p>Logan is kissing between her breasts now and she can feel his stubble abrading her smooth skin. She’ll heal fast. She’ll be OK.  She’s into it… no, she’s almost there, until she figures it out.</p><p>She looks down and sees his dick, impatient, waiting to get involved. He looks up at her. He’s realized she’s not quite in the headspace they both want. Logan is who she wants, but he’s not the man she wants. She’s a hair away from enthusiastic, even if it is consent.</p><p>“Darlin’?” he says. “What’s up? B’sides that, of course?” He looks down and grins again.</p><p>“Logan,” she says, very slowly. “I want us to do this, but I don’t…” She wants someone like Yukio who is also just like Logan. She knows what she wants. “I want a woman. A strong, decisive woman. A woman with a… dick. But a woman. Can you be that woman?”</p><p>Logan’s grin becomes a happy smile. He gets it immediately. He needs to be Logan being a woman (a woman with a dick) so that Ororo can be with a woman and still be with him: so she can be his, in the Danger Room shower on the Jean Grey campus at night, and also be who she was for Yukio, for Calisto, for the other butch women who pushed all her buttons. “You want me to be your girlfriend. Always have. Huh.” And then: “I can do that.”</p><p>Had he done that for Scott? He had.</p><p>Had he done it with Yukio, when the two of them were together? </p><p>Ororo’s thinking along the same lines. She’s never going to know unless she asks. “Did you do that with Yukio?” She can’t help herself.</p><p>“I did. I’ve got some practice, babe. I’ve seen you with her. I knew if we got together you might want me this way.” And Logan—still braced against the warm, wet tile walls in the school’s broad, comfortable locker-and-Danger-Room shower—tilts his head back slightly, lets Ororo see his eyes close, and changes his stance somehow, the way an actor would, so that Ororo sees that he’s now a woman for her. A woman with a dick. A lovely, and a very hard, dick. As hard as if it were a toy. Like Yukio’s toy. </p><p>She won’t pretend he’s anyone but Logan, the Wolverine, the combination of fierce and kind she’s wanted to kiss for so long. But after her marriage, after her move back here, after everything, she needs to be with a woman. With the woman that Logan can be.</p><p>Logan’s hair, slick and hot and dark, falls back along Logan’s head, behind Logan’s ears, so that Ororo can run her fingers along the side and the back of Logan’s neck. It’s a thrill for them both.</p><p>“This is where I belong,” she repeats, letting her white towel fall off her shoulders, showing her Logan—hers for now, not for all time—her perfect breasts, making a look-but-don’t-touch yet motion around her nipples. </p><p>Logan nods. Ororo looks at Logan’s own nipples, erect from Logan’s arousal—nipping out, really—and those nipples are somehow still a woman’s too (a very hairy woman; that’s OK). And she reaches her hand again between Logan’s legs, taking the base of Logan’s dick in her palm, contracting her hand very gently, stimulating, almost tickling Logan where Logan’s dick meets Logan’s body.  It’s an earthquake. A little one. A safe one. And then another one. With more to come.</p><p>Now they’re naked together, surrounded not by mists or by shower water but just by the steam that Storm likes to conjure around her when she’s at her most intimate, her most excited, her most vulnerable.  Logan is thrusting in the way that a woman would, and she knows where Logan’s nervous system takes the sensation all the way back into Logan’s body, all the way into her own.</p><p>When Ororo’s been with other partners they spoke, constantly, about what they wanted. With Logan, not so much, and it’s OK: even now, when Logan is being a woman with a dick for her, instead of who Logan usually is, even now Logan can be Logan and figure things out from scent and body language and unspoken cues, Logan can make inferences about where their limbs should go, where Logan’s tongue should go, what’s rough, what’s smooth,  and it’s all just right.</p><p>Ororo can feel Logan’s right foot along her own instep. It’s almost like they’re flying together. Then she realizes they are. Her powers have lifted them both just a little, just a foot or so, off the ground, and she lets them back down, lets Logan stay under her, admiring Logan’s six-pack, Logan’s hips, Logan’s whole welcoming physique. Logan’s not someone Ororo has to protect. Nor the other way round. Instead they just—fit together. Goddess and Wolverine. Goddess and wild hero. Hero who has all the genders at once.</p><p>Storm knows a lot about a lot of things, and one of the things she knows is physiology: men and women, cis men and cis women, aren’t all that different on the inside. It’s the psyche, the language, the feelings, that change the most, and right now she wants Logan, her Logan, her grizzled tough more-than-centenarian butch Logan, as a woman. A butch woman, to be sure. </p><p>And that’s the way Logan wants her now. Logan’s almost growling. Almost purring. She’s taking Logan, not all the way into her body, but only partway, between her legs, exactly the way she took Yukio last time Yukio packed, and the contrast only makes her feelings for Logan, for this way of being with Logan, stronger, more decisive, more elemental, more present where Ororo’s skin slides along her new lover’s, where Logan breathes and lets her in--</p><p>When she’s almost there Ororo has to stop and breathe deeply and remember not to bring down the house, not to let the thunderclap within her come all the way out, and then, and then, as Logan is entirely Logan and, also, a woman for her, as Logan, strong Logan, sideburns Logan, sarcastic Logan, sensitive Logan, prickly Logan, butch Logan, is who she needs, and then, and then, it’s like she can feel the sunshine through clouds all around. It’s a warmth she has to make for herself, warmth she can’t make alone, and Logan sustained her, Logan stays with her, Logan mixes Logan’s body with hers, as they’re pressed together, breast to breast and thigh to thigh, and she knows he’ll be Logan again when they part, for a while, and that’s okay.</p><p>Logan’s coming too, after that, making a mess, so much of a mess Storm wonders if the Danger Room signals are going to kick in and perceive an external thread—she conjures up a little hot cleansing rain around Logan’s crotch, and then Logan opens her eyes that are really his eyes and says “Darlin’, what’s our ship name?”</p><p>“Lor--,” Ororo starts, and then stops herself. “Organ. Definitely Organ.” She gives him that slight, knowing Ororo smile.</p><p>“There better not be any cracks about Portland, Organ” Logan responds, and then he squeezes her hand, now seated, not braced, against the tiles. (Are the tiles comfortable? Yes. Unstable molecules.)</p><p>"Oh, and can I call you mistress? Headmistress, I mean. Will you serve as headmistress for the Jean Grey school?"</p><p>"Only if you'll give me a punk haircut, love. If I'm going to be that kind of mistress I want to be sure I don't look the part." She smiles again and Logan pops his claws, and three minutes later the Mohawk is back.</p><p>When they kiss again she can feel the stubble on Logan’s philtrum, a little abrasive on her smooth face, entirely satisfying, like fresh air right from the jet stream. It’s like flying and being held at once. It’s safe and thrilling at once. It’s being with Logan being a woman for her, and it’s not going to last—it doesn’t have to last—but it could, he could, she could, come again, and right now it’s just what she needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>